Various forms of frames heretofore have been provided for pictures, posters and the like. However, most of these previously known forms of frames use a suitable backing member for the picture or poster to be supported from the frame and the frame must thus be tailored for a particular size of picture or poster.
Accordingly, a need exists for a picture or poster frame requiring only the use of marginal frame members to thereby eliminate the need for a backing member and to enable the size of the frame to be more readily varied merely by changing the length of the side frame members.
Examples of various forms of frames including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 236,953, 416,925, 473,706, 700,548, 1,603,796 and 2,540,907. However, these previously known forms of frames are not readily adaptable for use in conjunction with relatively flimsy picture or posters without the use of a backing member for the picture or poster.